Oblivious: The 60’s An Era On Its Own
by Eudial
Summary: The setting: 1961+ - Ever seen the show American Dreams? Ever wonder what it was like to know what it was like in the 60's? Well you're in luck then, because this story serves that purpose.


12/16/02  
  
To The Reader: This may contain material offensive to some people. Remember, this is the time period speaking- I'm just trying to place everything as accurately as possible. Much of this story is in reference to 'American Dreams', which can be seen on NBC, and the other references will be noted in a periodic bibliography. There is much biased towards women's rights, people of different origin (especially blacks), etc. I do not agree with these biases presented, nor do I promote them. If you are very offended by these issues, this may not be the story for you. I apologize if I've caused any emotional distress.  
  
$S.M$  
  
Oblivious: The 60's An Era On Its Own ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
"Now for a few messages from our sponsors."  
  
She reached for the phone that was on the table behind the sofa. She quickly dialed the number while she was kneeling, and as soon as she heard the ringing on the other line, with the phone in her hand, she sat back down as she waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello -Is Lila there?"  
  
"Who is this? I don't know what you're talking about- stop calling me!!!!"  
  
She rolled her eyes "How rude was that?!" After hanging up the phone she looked at the TV screen and saw her favorite show American Bandstand was back from the commercial break. "Grr... I guess I can call her later then."  
  
"Young Lady!!" 'Uh-oh' she thought to herself. She turned around to see her dad angrily behind the sofa; it appeared that he just got back from work.  
  
"Yes Daddy?" She grinned, pretending to be innocent.  
  
"Oh don't you go and 'Yes Daddy' me! Exactly how long have you been sitting in front of that TV?" His face grew even angrier.  
  
"I've only been sitting here since Bandstand came on!"  
  
"That show's been on the past 20 minutes! Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen? This is not where you belong!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and popped a bubble with her gum. "You know, some day there will be girls at the top of big companies- and who knows you might even get female competition in your appliance industry." With that she got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
He sat on the sofa mumbling. "Yeah- that'll be the day!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Her mother was in the kitchen, which was covered in all sorts of ingredients. It appeared she was cooking, or at least trying to- and whenever that was happening it was a disaster. She just never could cook- all the generations of recipes handed down- not one could she make. Not a single one. The only thing that kept her in tune was probably the times itself. Who knows, with the drinking fad going around she might even become a drinking mother. What a scary thought.  
  
"Mom, I thought we had this talk about your cooking. Seriously-"  
  
Reading the cookbook she looked determined. "Yes I know, but I've heard that 'Mrs. Wellington Lloyd' is having an affair!"  
  
Puzzled, she raised an eyebrow. "Okay and that has to do with your cooking.."  
  
"You see as these other housewives keep getting corrupted, as long as I stay the way I'm supposed to, and you do what you are told, and your father..Well that's a different story- But chances are we will look better than everyone else! We'll be a better family!" Smiling she returned her focus towards the cookbook.  
  
"Correction, we'll look like a better family. You can't cook- nor do you get along with dad, and I'm not exactly perfect- I'll admit that much."  
  
"They don't need to know that! They never have they never will."  
  
"I don't know for sure, but if you say so." She paused. "I mean, Lila's mom- She's genuinely authentic. She's an all around kind of person." She began to clean the counter tops with a sponge.  
  
"Speaking of Lila's mom, she's going to college you know."  
  
"College? Her mother?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes- she's one of those feminists that makes up all those petitions, and goes to those rallies. She even makes SURE she votes every year." She laughed.  
  
In defense of her friend she tried to come up with something. "There's nothing wrong with voting. It's a right you should exercise! And considering the fact she's a widow- maybe she needs more money!"  
  
"And what is the need to go to college- as a mother with a child? She has better stuff to do around the house. There's tons of factory and waitressing jobs waiting for everyone."  
  
"Maybe that's not what she wants to do with herself. Some people highly value education, and sometimes that needs to be respected. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be upstairs in my room."  
  
"Okay, just make sure you help set the table for dinner."  
  
"Sure." She went upstairs to her room for some thinking, homework, and to definitely use the phone. As soon as she got into her room she dialed Lila's number, which by now she did without thinking. Hopefully this time she dialed the right number, and not the pizza place down the street, like last time.  
  
"Hello, is Lila there?"  
  
"Yes she is- Hold on a moment please."  
  
She twirled her finger on the cord of the phone as she lay on her bed.  
  
"Yes- Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lila- Did you see Bandstand?"  
  
"No, I wish I did."  
  
"Huh? How come you didn't?" With only Lila and her mom it seemed impossible to not have total control over the TV- which is something she could only dream of, with her father constantly in the way of the TV set.  
  
"Well our TV isn't working. It hasn't been for the past week. And my mom doesn't have the money to fix it. To be perfectly honest Helga, it doesn't bother me ever so much."  
  
"I have an idea- Why don't you take your TV to my dad's shop? I'm sure he'll give you some kind of discount, if not for free. After all, you are like family."  
  
"Oh really Helga, you would do that for me? That's ever so sweet!"  
  
"Sure. Anyways- Bandstand wasn't that great to begin with. Some guy named 'Marvin Gaye' was on it. He is so not talented- beside the part that he's well- You know."  
  
"Like Gerald?"  
  
"Exactly. It was soo terrible. Well I guess I'll get going now. It's almost time for dinner. I'll see you in school tomorrow then- K?"  
  
"Of course, Helga. Thank you ever so much- Goodbye!"  
  
Gently she placed the phone down, back in its place. "I need to tell dad about Lila's TV." As she made her way out of her room, she heard lots of noise- particularly doors being slammed outside. She waltzed over to her window to see a crew of men hauling items into the complex across the street. A whole mass of people were gathered in this process, some were probably moving in, while others were there just to help. With some excitement she went down the stairs to the living room to tell her parents about the new neighbors.  
  
"Mom, Dad- The new neighbors are here!"  
  
Her father turned the TV off with the remote and got up. "It's about time!"  
  
Helga looked at her dad puzzled. "You're ACTUALLY going over there to greet them?"  
  
He put on his jacket and hat. "Of course. Who knows, they may be potential customers. Go tell your mother and put your jacket on."  
  
She shook her head. "How did I know it was going to have to do with your appliance store..." Without further question she went into the kitchen where her mother was taking a cake out of a box and placing it on a dish.  
  
"Hey mom, is that for the new neighbors?"  
  
After gently placing it on the dish she looked up. "Yes it is."  
  
"How did you know they were coming?"  
  
"I've known for a while." She put her jacket on and picked up the cake.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"I don't know Helga- Now put on your coat. We're going over there now."  
  
"Before dinner?"  
  
"Yes- maybe they'll eat here."  
  
"I don't see that happening." Helga put on her coat and gracefully walked down the steps of her building and looked across the street. There were dozens of people on the sidewalk, and all of the household items were scattered among them. A few men struggled over a sofa, which appeared to be pretty heavy. They just stood there looking at it, not knowing what to do.  
  
Helga looked behind to see her parents right behind her, as she went up the stairs of this newly inhabited complex.  
  
Her father went ahead of them in the hallway, and announced their arrival. "Hello! Your new neighbors are here!!"  
  
An old man and woman appeared- who seemed to be in their 80's, which was shockingly above the life expectancy for the time. They were obviously a couple; perhaps there were other generations of the family moving in as well.  
  
The old man took his cane and tapped Helga's father on the shoulder with it. "Look what we have here. New neighbors -eh?"  
  
Her father put out his hand. "That's right- I'm Bob Pataki." He shook the old man's hand. "And this here is my wife Miriam and daughter Helga."  
  
The old woman laughed. "Can you tell us which one is which?" She smiled and shook her mother's hand. "Nice to meet ya, folks." She looked at Helga and patted her on the head.  
  
Helga politely smiled, even though she hated when people did that, treating her like she was a kid.  
  
The old man looked at her as he talked with the old woman. "Hey pookie, she looks like she's the same age as Arnold."  
  
Helga looked at them puzzled. "Arnold is your son?"  
  
The old man laughed as he tried to answer her question. "No- Are you crazy?! He's our grandson. Second generation of the family. Hey why don't you go on up and introduce yourself. The short man could use some new friends."  
  
Unsure of what to do or say Helga just agreed with him. "Okay- Just upstairs?"  
  
"He's upstairs- all the way straight down the hall. Last time I saw him he was moping around looking at his stuff from the old house."  
  
"Okay." As she pranced upstairs the conversation continued between the old couple and her parents.  
  
Her father looked at the old man. "So you broke a hip or something?" He pointed to his cane and referred to the way he was standing.  
  
After a short pause the old man just laughed, and then threw his cane and took off his jacket. The old woman too, took off her get up. "Nah that was just for fun! I always wanted to fool a neighborhood worth's of people. You're the first one to ask me that all day- instead of just starin' at me with them pitied eyes and then talk about me behind my back." He smiled.  
  
"That's me- I'm the business man that can see through anything fake. Fake jewelry, fake deals, fake get-ups, you name it."  
  
The old man looked at the cake in Miriam's hand. "Oh is this for us?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
The old woman took it from her kindly. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"It's the least we could do- you're new here and all."  
  
The old man pointed to a table full of cakes. "No really, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Well." Her parents looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
Meanwhile as Helga reached the top of the stairs, she began to notice more and more boxes, piled up in the halls. Some of the tenants were bringing things into their apartments, while others were just looking through boxes, trying to find stuff that actually belongs to them. She began to walk down the hall, looking around at all the new people, and as she stepped over a rolled up area rug, she tripped and fell backwards. Surprisingly she fell into warm arms instead of falling flat on her back. She turned around to see a nice looking blonde haired boy, who appeared to be her age- if anything a year older. One name came to mind, Arnold.  
  
He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
Feeling a lump in her throat, along with butterflies in her stomach she nodded.  
  
He smiled and put out a hand. "Here let me help you get up." After helping her up he continued. "You're Helga right?"  
  
Still in awe of his charm she nodded.  
  
He smiled. "I was hoping you'd still be here. As I came in the door I saw you reaching the top of the stairs. I'm guessing my grandfather told you I was up here right?"  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
  
Forcing something out of her throat she managed to say "No, I'm just nervous to meeting new people. That's all."  
  
He nodded and began to walk towards the end of the hallway, gesturing for her to follow. "Oh I love meeting new people, seeing new things. I just hate leaving the old ones."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
He looked at her. "Do you?"  
  
She nodded. She looked at the ground as she walked, trying not to trip again, and to avoid eye contact with him. The more she looked him in the eye, the more this weird feeling totally took over her.  
  
"Back to the point about my grandfather. He thinks I've been up here the whole day, and keeps telling everyone to come up here. I'm glad I caught up with you in time before you hurt yourself. The last visitor wasn't so lucky- and went home with a sprained ankle"  
  
"What have you been doing all day?" She paused as she felt his eyes on her face, which felt heated. "I mean- if you weren't here, then where were you?"  
  
With his million dollar smile he laughed. "Oh, just around. See I told you I love seeing new things- and especially here in the city there's lots to see and do. Where we come from, back in Oklahoma, there's not a whole lot out there, besides dust and grains and field. There are Indian people, whom are different, but out here, with all the buildings and people and street vendors- it's great! I could just walk around for hours. But then who would help me set my room up straight?" He bent over to take a photo album out of a box.  
  
Again she cleared her throat and forced something out. "I would."  
  
He looked up at her for a moment and paused. After reading the serious expression on her face he burst out laughing. He stopped himself and wiped the laughter out of his eyes.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Do you want me to leave? Because I think I hear my parents calling."  
  
Instantly he brought back his seriousness as he brushed some dust off the album he was now holding. "No, it's just me! It was just your serious face, and everything seemed so serious! Please excuse me, I've probably given you the idea I'm some kind of redneck or something. I can be real serious at times, and others I'm totally out of control. You forgive me right?" He looked at her pretending to be sad, with a puppy face.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I've got to admit you're really something."  
  
He smiled. "Isn't that an understatement."  
  
There was a long pause, and unlike last time this one was quite serious. Helga felt awkward as she looked at Arnold who was analyzing the cover of the photo album he held. I wonder what's in there she thought. Pictures, of course- but there must be more than that. Seeing as he looked busy, and had his work cut out for him, she decided to let him do just that. "I've got homework, so I think I'll leave now." She looked around. "You have your work cut out for you." She smiled.  
  
"Sure do. Isn't today Friday?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
He smiled. "Why are you doing homework on a Friday night?"  
  
She blushed. "Well it is that time of year, where my parents won't let me go out, so I might as well get my homework done on time. Plus I think they're not mixing real well with your grandparents, no offense."  
  
"Oh yeah, I noticed that too." They both laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Hopefully, if my parents let me -I mean, yeah definitely." She gathered herself together and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Bye Helga."  
  
"Bye." She walked down the hall carefully, not to trip on anything again this time. By the time she reached the stairs she was thankful that she had not made a fool in front of everyone by falling down over anything.  
  
And there were her parents, sitting at a table downstairs in the living room, her father arm wresting the old man. She smiled as she saw her father struggling with this old man, who was winning. The old woman was cheering, acting like she was 12 years old and crazily dancing around the room in a circle. Her mother was sitting , with a depressed look on her face.  
  
Interrupting everyone, as she wanted to go home, she went over to her mom. "Mom can we go now? I have to do a science project!"  
  
As if her mother was waiting for this moment, she tugged at her husband and pulled him away from the old man, breaking up their arm wrestle. "Well why did you do that Miriam?"  
  
She placed his hat on his head, and held out his jacket for him, which he stepped into. "It's time to go- I still have to make dinner, and Helga has to do a science project."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break." He walked to the door and looked at the old man who was laughing crazily. "I'll get you next time old man- just give me a chance!"  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to live to be 92!" He fell over in laughter.  
  
Helga went to the door and gestured for her father to leave. "Okay, that's settled, let's get this show on the road now."  
  
Her father stepped outside mumbling under his breath, as she followed, and her mother.  
  
Her mother tried to make conversation as they crossed the street. "Nice people right?"  
  
Helga nodded. "Yeah they seemed okay." She looked back at their battered car, which was quite dusty. "They're from Oklahoma right?"  
  
Her father laughed as he took their house keys out of his pocket. "Weirdoes like that from Oklahoma? They're from New Mexico, and that explains it all."  
  
Helga raised an eyebrow as she read her new neighbors' license plate. "New Mexico?" That's odd she thought.  
  
Her parents stepped into their home, and she followed. She closed the door and went into living room still in thought. "Hey dad, if they're from New Mexico, why did Arnold tell me they're from Oklahoma?"  
  
He took off his jacket and placed it on the sofa as he searched for the remote. "I don't know, maybe that's where he used to live with his parents."  
  
"What happened to his parents?"  
  
"They're somewhere in Vietnam, with some military advisors."  
  
"Vietnam? That's a place? I've never heard of it."  
  
"YES! Now go help your mom in the kitchen- or work on your science project." He angrily sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.  
  
She went up to her room and quietly closed the door, not to disturb her father. "Vietnam? What's to do there?" She went to her desk and took out her history map. "I wonder where it is.." She brought the map downstairs to where her father was sitting. "What continent is Vietnam on?"  
  
Her father, with his eyes glued to the TV randomly placed his finer on a part of the map.  
  
"Asia?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Exactly where though? It's a big continent-"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Somewhere that they have those weird looking eyes. Now leave me alone!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Jeez and you think a father that owns a business would know a little geography." She closed the door behind her in her room and sat at her desk again. From her drawer she took out a magnifying glass, which she placed over the vast continent of Asia to look for this 'Vietnam'. Twenty minutes later she managed to find it, that is in her sleep.  
  
She looked around. "Where am I?" She looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in a decorative costume, which was a long gown, with colored fabric tied onto her waist and a colored neck scarf. On her head she wore an odd shaped palm hat, which shielded the sun. "What the.?" As she continued to walk she saw strange looking people go by, some on foot carrying bags of rice, others on bicycles. They didn't even look up at her, which made her feel even more weird. She heard the sound of a bell ringing on a bicycle from behind her, and turned around to see it was Arnold. He too was dressed in a costume, only he was wearing a long brown shirt with white buttons and a white collar, and white slender pants. "Arnold?"  
  
He was smiling. "Hi Helga! I wanted to introduce you to my parents!"  
  
"Well, where are they?"  
  
He pointed to a young couple that stood next to him carrying rice. "This is them."  
  
As Helga reached forward to shake their hands a huge explosion occurred. "What was that??"  
  
The town went chaotic as people started running and screaming everywhere. Arnold looked around nervously. "I think we're being bombed."  
  
"Bombed? For what?" She looked at his parents. They shrugged.  
  
"One thing's for sure, we need to get out of here!" Another explosion occurred, and this time everything went black. ************************* Helga jolted awake and looked around to be relieved by the sight her desk. She looked at the map, and there it was. A chilling feeling went through every nerve of her body as she looked at that name, Vietnam. What kind of dream was that? she thought. What did it mean?  
  
"HELGA! Dinner time- Help me set the table!" Her mother called.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She sighed and slowly got out of her desk and walked downstairs. The last thing she wanted to do was eat.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
A real quote/incident: In my history class we were talking about where Vietnam is, and a bunch of blonde girls go: 'Vietnam? That's a Place? I thought that was the name of a war!' So I tell the story to my friend, who is a brunette. She goes 'Vietnam? That's a Place? I thought that was the name of a war!' I roll my eyes, and shake my head. I wonder if it's the same way in Vietnam when someone mentions the United States in history class. 


End file.
